clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fives
Fives, nicknamed for his designation of CT-27-5555—simplified to CT-5555 and later redesignated as ARC-5555, was a clone trooper and later ARC Trooper who was well known for being the only surviving member of Domino Squad. During his cadet training, in which he received his nickname due to his designation, he and his squad members were considered inferior and barely made it past initiation. However, after their victory at both the Rishi outpost and Third Battle of Kamino, it was not a long before he and Echo were promoted from cadet to ARC Trooper status in the 501st Legion. Under this status, he participated in many stealth incursions, such as missions on Lola Sayu and Umbara. Appearance His hairstyle was the standard crew cut and he had the number five tattooed in Aurebesh to the top right of his forehead and had a thin goatee (while on Umbara, he is seen with a thicker goatee). As a cadet, he wore training armor accented with green, which was Domino Squad's color. After his graduation from cadet training, he wore the normal clone trooper armor, which was a sleek white. Because of this, he was referred to as a Clone Cadet. After he and Echo were recruited into the 501st legion, his clone trooper gear included blue markings. To honor their fallen brother, the two customized their armor with a rotary gun and the words "For Hevy" below them, as well as a Rishi Eel on his own helmet. After the Third Battle of Kamino, Fives was promoted to the rank of ARC Trooper by Captain Rex and Commander Cody, and was given experimental Phase II clone trooper armor. His ARC Trooper armor bore similar blue markings, however, were organized in a striped pattern. Fives learned how to operate a variety of weapons during his servitude to the Galactic Republic. He was most commonly seen wielding a DC-15A blaster rifle or DC-15S blaster carbine, and occasionally used dual DC-17 Hand Blasters during his time as an ARC Trooper. Like all ARC Troopers, he had additional protective plating below his pauldron, on his forearms, face, and shins. Also standard for ARCs, he had a double pauldron, a rangefinder, a kama, a life-support pack on his back, and pouches on his chest, kama, and on the back of his belt, along with ammunition for standard weapons on the front of his belt. Clone Cadets Fives, much like the rest of Domino Squad, had a desire to become an ARC Trooper ever since his days as a Cadet. He was given his nickname because of the many fives in his production number, CT-27-5555 and possibly because of the five that was engraved on his training armor. Along with Echo, Hevy, Droidbait, and Cutup, Fives was part of Domino Squad. During his time in Domino Squad he preformed poorly, along with the rest of his squad members. This was mainly because the squad's overall lack of cooperation. Fives had a closer relationship to Echo than the rest of his squad, for they both confronted Shaak Ti in an attempt to be transferred to Bravo Squad. Along with the rest of Domino Squad, he passed the cadet graduation test and was given newly made Phase I armor.﻿ He left Kamino for a long amount of time after his graduation, proudly serving as a clone trooper of the Grand Army of the Republic. Rookies ﻿Afterwards, Fives, Echo, Hevy, Cutup, and Droidbait were summoned to secure an Outpost on the Rishi moon under the command of their sergeant, O'Niner. While checking for meteor showers, BX Droid Commando ambushed the outpost and shot down sergeant O'Niner, Nub, and Droidbait almost instantly. Barricading themselves behind a blast door, Fives and the rest of the squad escaped through a ventilation shaft and escaped to the outside. Outside, Fives, Echo, Hevy, and Cutup were taken by surprise by a giant Rishi Eel . They watched in horror as Cutup was grabbed by the eel's teeth and devoured. Eventually Fives and the remainder of his squad managed to destroy the base, signaling a nearby Republic fleet after Captain Rex and Commander Cody arrived at the outpost. Echo and Fives later received medals for their efforts. ARC Troopers ﻿ Echo and Fives later returned to Kamino after hearing about an incoming Separatist attack. They partook in the attack, serving as snipers, taking down several aqua droids from high elevations. Fives later witnessed 99 die at the hands of several B1 Battle Droids, and rushed to his aid. Realizing that he was dead, Fives grieved over the loss of his life. After the battle, Captain Rex and Commander Cody promoted Fives and Echo to the ranks of ARC Trooper for their exceptional deeds during the battle. The Citadel As an ARC Trooper, Fives, along with his brother, Echo, participated in a plan devised by Anakin Skywalker to rescue Even Piell from the Citadel on Lola Sayu. To avoid the Separatist's organic life form detection scans, Fives, along with the others, became frozen in carbonite. He was later thawed out of the carbon freeze by R2-D2 as soon as the shuttle successfully made it to the surface. The group then climbed to reach the entrance to the Citadel, attempting to get past the Electro-mines. Fives tried to help another clone up, but before he was able to, the clone slipped and fell to his death, triggering one of the several electric mines that set off an alarm. During the attack on the Citadel, Fives was able to take down multiple commando droids and even resorted to melee combat when his weapon was lost to a magnetic tractor beam. He later shot down the commando droids guarding Jedi master Even Piell. Counterattack Later, Fives traveled with Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Captain Tarkin, Captain Rex, and Echo in an attempt to meet with the rest of the group at the rendezvous point. While fighting in the landing area of the citadel Fives witnessed his close brother and friend, Echo, die trying to save the shuttle, the group's only hope of escape. Citadel Rescue While the Jedi were formulating a plan to escape the Citadel, the group was ambushed several times by commando droids, Crab Droids, and STAPs. When Osi Sobeck decided to deal with the survivors on his own, Fives managed to shoot him off of his STAP with his DC-17 Hand Blasters, sending him crashing into the ground. Shortly after, Sobeck was killed by Tano. Darkness on Umbara Fives fought alongside Rex and the 501st Legion on Umbara, originally under Skywalker but later under Krell when he took over the mission. At one point he and Hardcase were attacked by a Sarlaac-like creature, called a Vixus, but he saved them by throwing a thermal detonator in its mouth, killing it. When they reached the capital, Krell insisted on a change in the attack plan, opting on a full frontal assault on the capital’s main road instead of a series of preemptive surprise attacks against the enemy’s defenses – a course which would expose them to heavy enemy attack, and as Rex and Fives feared, the battalion began to run into enemy traps, with mines on the main road and an all-out ambush which claimed the lives of many troopers. Rex ordered his troopers to retreat in order to attain a more advantageous fighting position. Though frustrated by the clones for retreating, Krell ordered additional troopers and AT-RT drivers to save Rex, Fives and their men. After they managed to repel the natives, Krell immediately began to criticize Rex for retreating and compromising his plans. Rex and Fives stood up to him, voicing their protests and pointing out that while they were aware of the importance of their mission, they were also concerned about the welfare of their men. Krell eventually gave Rex a dubious compliment, but before Rex and Fives had the time to contemplate Krell’s word more thoroughly, the Umbarans launched a counter-attack, forcing them to refocus on the battle. Plan of Dissent As Fives continued to complain about Krell's suicidal plan to directly attack the Umbaran capital, he proposed that another idea be considered however Rex told him of Krell's discrimination and stubbornness. In spite of these orders Fives planned on using the Umbaran starfighters to destroy the Umbaran supply ship, thus eliminating their long-ranged missiles. Although his idea was denied by Krell, he along with Hardcase and Jesse decided to continue with the attack on the supply ship. Deciding to use Hardcase to test the condition of the starfighters, he quickly panicked as Hardcase ends up causing severe damage in the hangar. While Hardcase is still trying to gain control of the starfighter, an alarm is set off and Fives is contacted by Krell, who demands to know the situation. After awkwardly trying to explain to the general that they were simply initiating a drill, Krell comes to him in person. Hardcase successfully lies that one of the starfighters was booby-trapped and Fives quickly confirms that he is telling the truth. Krell leaves, but Fives is downed to hear that he wants all of the Umbaran starfighters to be locked down and restricted for use. Still sticking with the plan, despite Krell's orders, Fives manages to persuade troopers Hardcase and Jesse to embark on a mission to destroy the Umbaran supply ship. After much criticism and help from Rex, the three fly off. The three troopers evaded being detected and successfully infiltrate the supply ship. However, they are soon correctly identified by a large group of B1 Battle Droids, which begin to attack them. An alert is sent throughout the supply ship, causing ray shields to appear, blocking the entrance to the engine room. Seeing that there is no safe means of escape Hardcase departs from his starfighter, causing Jesse and Fives to try and stop him. Hardcase told them to leave him and pushes a large missile into one of the reactors, causing the ship to explode along with him. Aftermath Later, back at the airbase on Umbara, Rex and Tup congratulated them for their success, however they are soon confronted by Appo, who informs them that Krell wishes to see them immediately. After Krell scolded them for the rouge operation of Jesse and Fives's disobeying of orders, he declared that Fives alongside Jesse were scheduled to be executed. Carnage of Krell Scheduled for execution, Fives and Jesse were taken to execution where the rest of their colleagues were designated to execute them. Fives stood up to this, stating that the general's orders were wrong and that the men were responsible to take action. Dogma, however, ordered the squad to fire, but they intentionally missed. Krell's fury at this outcome was hindered only by a report from the front lines that stated the Umbaran militia had stolen weapons and clone trooper armor from a platoon of the 212th Attack Battalion. Fives and Jesse were put back in the brig for the time being, via Krell's orders. However, when Rex came to the realization that the ambushed platoon was not the enemy and instead was a Republic unit that the General had deployed there with the same information, he and his men released Fives and Jesse from their cell. Following an intense struggle to capture the general—who was eventually stunned by Tup—they questioned him in his cell; originally unbeknownst to the clones, Krell he had been planning to betray the Republic since the beginning of the attack on Umbara to gain Count Dooku's favor. Left with no other choice as Krell posed an immense danger to the Republic, Fives and the others decided to execute Krell. Rex was not able to bring himself to pull the trigger on Krell, but Dogma secretly took Fives' pistol and shot the general himself. During the aftermath of the battle Rex wondered what the point of the war was, with Fives assuring Rex that the war would end someday. The Unknown Later during the Clone Wars, Fives, along with the 501st Legion, Anakin Skywalker, and Jedi Masters Tiplar and Tiplee fought aboard a Separatist installation over the planet Ringovinda, commanded by the infamous Admiral Trench. He noticed Tup seemed confused and lost at various points during the battle. Though Tup dismissed it and said he was fine, he eventually became so disillusioned that he unconsciously killed one his commanders, Jedi General Tiplar. Because of the incident, the Republic force was forced to retreat at the arrival of several Droidekas. Once Fives had apprehended Tup, Skywalker ordered an examination of Tup to find the reasoning behind his actions. Upon bringing Tup to the Republic medbay, a medical analysis found no apparent problems with his health. Whenever Fives attempted to reassure or even inform Tup of what happened, the trooper was mostly oblivious to his surroundings. Skywalker ordered him to be sent to Kamino for a more extensive analysis. However, as his medical shuttle departed, Admiral Trench deployed forces to intercept it and capture Tup, on the orders of Count Dooku. When Fives, Rex and Skywalker learned this, they launched their own mission to recover Tup. After boarding in space and overtaking the Separatist shuttle carrying the stricken trooper, Fives found that Tup was safe, but his health was declining. He eventually insisted to Rex that he accompany him to Kamino. Rex allowed him to on the condition that he comply with all orders and remain with Tup for the entirety of the examination, to avoid further complications. Conspiracy Captain Rex and ARC Trooper Fives accompanied Tup to Kamino. They were greeted by Jedi General Shaak Ti and Tup was immediately taken in for examination. Nala Se, a kaminoan physician, headed the investigation and discovered that an inhibitor chip was the problem. She was alarmed by this and contacted Darth Tyranus in secret. Tyranus informed her that the chip was not to be discovered by the Jedi, as the chip was a safeguard against rogue Jedi. Nala Se then went to great lengths to keep the chip hidden. The doctor suggested Tup be terminated so that they could better examine him. Shaak Ti objected which led to her contacting the Jedi Council for their advice. A medical droid, AZI-3, entered Fives' room to begin examining him. Fives demanded an update on Tup's condition. AZ mentioned Nala Se's suggestion which prompted Fives to launch his own investigation. Fives and AZ sneaked into Tup's room and performed an atomic brain scan on Tup. They discovered a tumor that blocked neural impulses in the brain. Before they can examine it further, Nale Se entered, forcing Fives to hide. AZ stalled the doctor while Fives leaves the room. Nale Se still planned to dispose of the clone which infuriates Fives. Fives ordered AZ continue his biopsy of Tup and decided to take the evidence directly to Shaak Ti. Fives had AZ hack into the security mainframe and activated the intruder alert. During the chaos, AZ removed the tumor from Tup. After the surgery, Nala Se reentered the room and demanded Fives hand the tumor over to her. Fives refused, not trusting the Kaminoan. Shaak Ti soon entered as well with a clone security unit. She ordered an explanation which Fives provided: the tumor caused Tup to kill the Jedi. As he explained it, Tup briefly regained consciousness. The trooper stated that the mission and his nightmares were finally over and passed away. Fugitive After Tup's death, Fives was placed under arrest in his medical chambers for going against Nala Se's mandate. Shaak Ti told him that Chancellor Palpatine wanted the tumor and all evidence surrounding it to be delivered directly to him at the Grand Republic Medical Facility. Fives wanted to go to Coruscant as well, but Nala Se stated that he was not part of the Chancellor's request and that it could have been due to him that Tup died and so much evidence was lost. Fives countered her with the fact that she wanted to terminate Tup anyway. Ti defended his stance and had the evidence prepared to be brought to the Jedi Temple for analysis first. Se protested that she herself would deliver it to the Chancellor, but could not argue the Jedi's order. A Kaminoan doctor then arrived to bring Fives to one more physical before returning to the front lines. As he thanked Shaak Ti, he witnessed Nala Se switch the case carrying the tumor with another, giving the latter to the Jedi. As he was escorted to his physical, Fives passed AZ-3 in the hall and told him that he was soon leaving Kamino. But AZ stated that both of them were to have their memories wiped and Fives would be reassigned to Kamino sanitation detail. Realizing the depth of the Kaminoans' treachery, Fives lashed out and incapacitated his security escort. He then took AZ and confirmed his suspicions about Nala Se. He had AZ carry the tumor and escaped to the hangar where he stole a Kaminoan flight pod from a pilot to use as a diversion. Fives set the pod to autopilot and jumped out into the ocean with AZ, who switched into one of his various survival modes―a one-man speeder bike―to return to Tipoca City. Gaining access through a maintenance portal, Fives donned the armor of a Clone Trooper AZ lured in the storage room and both went to the genetic records hall to analyze the tumor. An initial scan revealed that the tumor was foreign to the Jango Fett genotype. It was implanted within Tup at the embryonic stage. Fives then saw that the Kaminoans had issued a silent evacuation of the records hall and he and AZ quickly escaped the room through an emergency flood hatch. As they traveled through the vent system, AZ theorized as to why a biochip would be implanted within Tup, leading Fives to worry that he also carried a chip, and ordered AZ to remove it. Given Tup's reaction to the operation, AZ was concerned that Fives would also die. But Fives insisted that he trusted AZ with the risk. AZ guided Fives to a sterile medical suite, sedated him and successfully removed the chip. Fives's sample appeared healthy while Tup's was decayed. Fives and AZ then went to the clone hatcheries to see if all Clones were implanted with the chips, which they discovered was true. Shortly after discovering this, Nala Se entered. Fives held her at gunpoint and demanded to know the purpose of the biochips. She stated that they were only inhibitor chips placed at the request of Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas to prevent the Clone Troopers from being as aggressive as their DNA donor, Jango Fett. Just then, Shaak Ti arrived with a security detail and ordered Fives to stand down. Fives explained the conspiracy and insisted that inhibitor chips be removed from all Clones in the Grand Army, lest more of them malfunction as Tup's did. Nala Se claimed that to do so would be fatal to the clones, but Fives told them that he had removed his without incident. AZ backed his claim by comparing Tup's decayed chip to Fives's healthy one. While Nala Se requested that Fives be terminated for safety reasons, Shaak Ti ordered both chips to be brought to Palpatine with Fives accompanying them to plead his case. Orders With Shaak Ti and Nala Se aboard, Fives traveled to Coruscant aboard a Republic attack shuttle strapped to a stretcher. During their final descent, Nala Se injected Fives with a substance that dimmed his senses. Landing at the Grand Republic Medical Facility, Fives was brought into a chamber before the Chancellor and his personal security. Palpatine had Fives released from his restraints as he examined the two inhibitor chips provided by Shaak Ti. Fives stated that he believed the chips were part of a plot to sabotage the Republic Army, but Nala Se reiterated her argument that they were only a harmless safety protocol. Considering both stories, Palpatine had Se and Ti exit the room to speak with Fives privately. Shortly following their departure, however, Palpatine made it appear as though Fives made an attempt on the former's life, claiming the trooper went insane without his inhibitor chip. Fives hastily fled the medical facility into the Coruscant streets. Overwhelmed by what he discovered combined with the effects of the drug Se injected him with, he takes a cab to the clone sports bar, 79's to find assistance. Entering with several other drunk clones―one of whom he borrowed a cap from to conceal his identity―he spotted 501st comrades Jesse and Kix. Fives followed Kix into the latrine and revealed himself. Fives explained his situation to Kix as best as he could and told him that he needed to speak with Rex or Anakin Skywalker. Kix already heard of Fives's supposed attempt on Palpatine's life and informed him that Skywalker and Rex had been tasked by the Jedi Council with finding Fives. But Fives refused to allow himself to be turned in with such dangerous knowledge and instead had Kix send Rex and Skywalker to a warehouse on Level 1325 where Fives would meet them. Kix wished Fives luck as the latter departed, narrowly slipping past a searching Shock Trooper squad. Unfortunately, one of the squad's probe droids spotted Fives and relayed his destination to Commander Fox. When Anakin and Rex arrived, they entered the warehouse cautiously. Fives ordered them to lower their weapons so that he could trust them, and Rex placed his pistols on a nearby crate. Anakin eventually realized where Fives was hiding within the warehouse and carefully offered to take him back to the Jedi Temple to make his case. But as they two approached, Fives trapped them both in a Ray Shield, only needing them to listen to his case. He attempted to explain the conspiracy against the Jedi Order through the true purpose of the inhibitor chips placed within all Clones, but his drugged state made him seem incoherent. Anakin disregarded Fives's story and decided to take Fives back to the Temple to be treated, causing the Fives to become even more enraged. Anakin's belief in the story faded even more when Fives claimed that Palpatine was the mastermind behind it all. Fives attempted to prove his claims, but suddenly, Fox arrived with a squad of Shock Troopers to arrest him. In his panicked rage, he grabbed one of Rex's pistols to defend himself, causing Fox to fire a shot directly through his heart. After the squad disabled the ray shield, Rex quickly went to his fallen brother's side. Fives made one more attempt to explain that the conspiracy was bigger than anything any one of them could have imagined. With his dying breaths, Fives restated Tup's last words of finally finding freedom from the mission and the nightmares. Facts *In Darkness on Umbara, when Fives stands up to General Krell, Krell addresses Fives as "ARC-5555," though Fives originally held the designation CT-27-5555. This was clarified in the source book ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide that confirmed Fives's redesignation. *In Carnage of Krell, when Fives, Rex and a few other clones went to execute Pong Krell, Fives was missing his kama and holsters when they were going down in the elevator. But when he was beside Rex his kama was on. *Fives was the longest surviving clone of the Domino Squad. Appearances *Clone Cadets *Rookies *ARC Troopers *The Citadel *Counter Attack *Citadel Rescue *Darkness on Umbara *The General *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' — "Battle of Umbara" *Plan of Dissent *Carnage of Krell *The Unknown *Conspiracy *Fugitive *Orders EchoFivesKamino.jpg|Fives and Echo on Kamino ARCFives.png|Fives in his experimental Phase II armor FivesEchoKamino.jpg|Echo and Fives chatting on Kamino Fives at the Citadel.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Clone Troopers Category:ARC Troopers Category:501st Legion Category:Republic Category:Dead Characters